Meeting up
by Mischiefmanaged72
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? Here's what!


**Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. Those rights go to Rick Riordan and J K Rowling. We only own the plot. **

**This is our first two shot. We hope you like it. R&R? :)**

**you can expect a one-shot from us maybe once every four** months.** we do it to get our imagination running so we can write to the best of our ability when writing actual chapters.**

**oh yeah, theres spoilers for the deathly hallows and percy jackson…. read at your own risk. **

* * *

Location: Camp Half Blood

It was a lovely day in sunny Camp Half Blood, but where there should've been sounds of campers talking, playing and fighting, there was silence. Annabeth was reading. And not just any book, but Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! :)

Percy made his way to the Athena Cabin, and opened the door.

"Hey Anna-"

"SHHHHH!, I'm READING. And Bellatrix is about to be cursed into oblivion!"

"Ookaay, that's nice and all but I was wondering if you...maybe...wanted to go on a da-"

"SHHHHH!" Annabeth hissed

"But-" Percy tried to protest

"No buts about it, I AM READING!"

Percy could feel his anger reaching boiling point, and before he could stop himself he shouted out

"HEY ANNABETH?"

Annabeth sighed, "What Percy? This better be quick!"

"I know something you don't know!"

Annabeth stopped reading her book, and gave Percy a sceptical look, " Really Percy? Are you sure about that? Your head _is _Full of seaweed!"

Percy smiled triumphantly, glad that he had finally had Annabeth's attention " well you know in Harry Potter? How Harry and Voldemort have that battle?"

"...yeah " said Annabeth suspiciously

" Well... VOLDEMORT DIES BECAUSE HARRY WAS ACTUALLY OWNER OF THE ELDER WAND. REMEMBER WHEN HE DEFEATED DRACO? YEAH WELL DRACO DEFEATED DUMBLEDORE! SO YEAH. ALSO RON AND GINNY GET MARRIED! AND HAVE 3 KIDS!"

For a minute there is complete and utter silence. Then...

"WHAT?! Isn't that incest or something?! And thanks for telling me the ending of possibly the BEST book series EVER!"

"...well, actually I was jokin-"

"NOO. SHUT UP! LA LA LA LA! NOT LISTENING!"

Silence... then.

"Wait a minute, how do you know the ending of Harry Potter? You have dyslexia for Goddesses sake!" Annabeth turns her accusing glare towards Percy.

"Well you have dyslexia as well!" Percy whines.

"Duh, that's why it was in Ancient Greek!"

" Oh, well. YouTube" shrugs Percy.

* * *

Location: Gryffindor Common Room

Hermione sat immersed in her book as the ever dying fire beside her crackled. Ron and Harry sat beside her playing wizard chess. As a particularly violent Rook took a swing at Harry's cowering Bishop, Hermione looked up from her book and at them and muttered " Can you please keep it down?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a sceptical look and returned to their game. Now, a white Pawn was being pinned to the ground as black Knight took a blow to it.

"I said, KEEP IT DOWN!"

"What can you possibly be reading that is more important that our game of chess?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I am reading Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian" Hermione replied.

"Oh" Ron said "I saw the movies. I didn't like them very much. Hey did you know that Luke has also gone into the River Styx. And then... he KILLS himself to get rid of Kronos. And then, umm... then Percy makes all the Gods and Goddesses promise to claim their sons and daughters ASAP."

"You spoiler Ron Weasly. You..you...you ruined it. You are an absolute foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"

"Well. Thanks." says Ron smugly.

* * *

"hey, lets go to MOVIEWORLD!" Percy yelled excitedly to Annabeth and Grover

"Sure, why not?!it'd be fun!" says Grover

"Bu-but I'm reading Harry Po-"

"Nope, we're going, no buts about it!"

"ok, fine then!"Annabeth says resignedly

"YAY!" Percy and Grover yell.

* * *

"OK WE ARE GOING TO A MUGGLE PLACE CALLED MOVIEWORLD.!" Ron yells at the top of his lungs, making everyone wince

"yeah, ok. I'm up for it" says harry

They both look at Hermione

"okay fine, since i have nothing better to do"

the boys start dancing around the room

_urgh, boys...can't live them, can't live without them..gah _thinks Hermione to herself.

* * *

"Well, we are here. Finally.. " Annabeth said after a horribly long drive. I mean, come on. A 5 hour drive with a hyperactive ADHD demigod and a saytr was NO fun AT ALL.

"Yay" Percy and Grover shrieked.

"All right, everyone out and lets go" Annabeth said.

They went through the gates and Percy pulled them off to the first ride - the loop-the-loop rolleroster.

Reisgned to the worst Annabeth lined up right behind a group of 3 people.

* * *

Ron, Harry and Hermione climbed out of the car, all glad to be out of the cramped car.

Ron and Harry pulled Hermione to the gates.

The queue was long but eventually they made it to the front. They walked through the gates and Hermione pulled them toward the nearest map. Ron and Harry saw the loop-the-loop and scarily evil smiles were suddenly plastered on their faces. Hermione, knowing it would be pointless to even try to persuade them to do any other ride first went with them so the trio walked off to the loop-the-loop. They lined up and quickly another group of 3 lined up behind them.

* * *

**thanks for reading, we'll try to update when we can, but being in different schools is an issue, also we both have quite busy schedules...**


End file.
